I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-in-one combination safe lock, especially to the safe lock that includes both a mechanical lock device and an electronic lock device in one box thus the safe door can be open by mechanical or electronic way.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional mechanical combination lock device includes a lock box disposed at the safe door. A shaft inside the box inserts through the safe door with other components thereof. A numeric dial is mounted on one end of the shaft outside the safe door while several numeric plates and a disc are disposed on the other end of the shaft inside the box. And a lock latch that connects to a crank is set at the top of the box. When a numeric dial is turned to-and-fro for inputting the access code, the numeric plates rotates accordingly. If the access code is correct, the crank catches onto the disc so that that the disc drives the crank to lower down the latch and open the safe door once rotates the numeric dial.
The electronic combined lock opens the safe lock by inputting the access code through a circular pushbutton plate to transmit digital signal to the integrated circuit that drives an electromagnetic valve so that a shuttle rod controlled by the electromagnetic valve moves inward and the safe door is open.
Yet the access code inputting must be correct when rotating the numeric dial and the mechanical device otherwise the openings and the groove are not aligned so the safe door can""t be opened. The alignment usually does not result in a precise match even though the correct password has been inputted, thus inconveniencing the users.
The electronic lock device has to consume battery power and the power of an electronic lock device will lose power gradually until all of the battery power has been consumed. At this time, the safe door cannot be opened thus becoming an inconvenience to the user.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a two-in-one combination safe lock having a mechanical lock device and an electronic lock device thus the safe door is open either by the mechanical lock or the electronic lock.
The present invention mainly comprises a mechanical lock device and an electronic lock device in a box. A lock latch is disposed at the top side of the box which can moves back and forth through. The mechanical lock device includes a shaft inserting through the box with a numeric dial thereof set outside the safe door. And several numeric plates having an opening respectively as well as a disc are arranged on the other end of the shaft inside the box. Under the lock latch, an electrical crank is set at the same position coaxial to the mechanical crank and both hinges the lower part of the lock latch. At the upper side of the electrical crank a cut is designed. A shuttle device is disposed at the rear of the electrical crank, having a shuttle rod inside a bushing while a spring set in the front end of the shuttle rod makes the trombone-action shuttle rod hooks to the cut of the electrical crank. The shuttle rod is moved in accordance with the movement of the first rod by an electromagnetic valve being controlled by an integrated circuit that connects to a circular pushbutton plate. One end of the second rod is connected to the front end of the shuttle rod while the other end of the second rod connected with the side of the mechanical crank. In accordance with the above structure, the safe door can be open by rotating the numeric dial or input the access code through the circular pushbutton plate to pull back the lock latch by the mechanical lock device or the electronic lock device.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings, wherein: